Realization
by SethiaViaraDiterot
Summary: A short, emotional exchange at Kelly's. GQ. *Complete*


This fic is an experiment in style for me. I usually don't play things out so quickly, but this just came out one day very quickly, so I had no choice but to try it out. Hopefully quality wasn't sacrificed in the struggle. It's mushy I know, but these two are just too adorable. Don't worry, my new project is less gooey, hopefully it'll be up soon. This is going to be a stretch of character for them, but I think it's there deep down, especially in Georgie. Well, I hope you enjoy this little romance on speed. Of course, these characters don't belong to me, and I make no money.  
  
*********** What was she doing? All her life she had waited for this moment, but now it was different. This boy, Lucas, was playing pretend. Didn't he care how this kiss would effect her? He didn't feel this way about her. It wasn't even about Georgie at all. The more she thought about it, the more it repulsed her. She broke away from him, practically spitting him out of her mouth.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" Lucas uttered in disappointed surprise.  
  
"Why'd you start?" Her tone was biting, and would have shocked her if she weren't so angry. "You know what? I've been so blind. All this time I thought you were this wonderful person, but there you are, in love with Maxie and kissing me. You know damn well it means nothing to you."  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry Georgie."  
  
"Yeah, that's the point. Go away Lucas. Go sit and fetch some more for your blond."  
  
At her icy stare, he seemed to shrivel before her eyes, and it almost made her smile. But she was tired of wasting her time on him, so she turned around, and walked away leaving him wounded and confused. Her features were still set in their cold mask as she walked back into Kelly's. She saw Dillon haphazardly playing with things on the table, refusing to meet her gaze. Immediately her expression softened, a half smile creeping in to replace the scowl. She walked over to him, never looking away as she approached.  
  
"Oh, hey, Georgie. So, what happened?"  
  
His voice seemed timid and unsure. Lines. She knew he had seen the kiss. Dillon did everything in his power to keep from looking at her.  
  
"We kissed." she said in a steady tone, lacking any noticeable emotion. Georgie saw Dillon's body freeze for a second, but he quickly recovered.  
  
"Oh, well, you've dreamt of that for some time now. Good for you. You finally got Lucas."  
  
The last sentence barely made it out of his mouth and the struggle was clear. His face had become sad as he stared down at the table. Georgie couldn't stand the hurt and his avoidal, so she reached down, put her hand under his chin, and forced him to look straight at her. His eyed looked so childlike, she noticed. Georgie could tell tears were trying to form, but he was trying with all his might to hold them back. He wore heartbreak with the tragedy of a child's disappointment, and could no longer hide it from her.  
  
"I told him to get lost."  
  
At once his eyes widened in shock and confusion. He began to mouth the word "what" but nothing really came out.  
  
"I just realized...he doesn't matter."  
  
Dillon was so lost and he searched her eyes now for answers.  
  
"I've been fighting so long that I didn't see that the person I was fighting for wasn't even worth the battle. It was so empty, Dillon. It had been only in my mind all along. He means nothing to me."  
  
Again he searched for words, mouth gaping slightly, but he didn't notice. Georgie got down to her knees beside him and they fell into each other's stares.  
  
"You've made me see. You showed me what it should be like. I will never have that with anyone else. When you kissed me, you kissed me! It just took me so long to realize that you were who I had been imaging in my mind. Not Lucas. You are my comfort, my strength, my knowledge."  
  
Dillon struggled with his breathing. If he was lost before, now he was overwhelmed with emotions he couldn't name. His heart was racing and his eyes were beginning to spill a new generation of tears. He never thought to brush them away. Georgie smiled and gently took his hand.  
  
"Dillon, I love you."  
  
Dillon made a choking sound as his emotion was caught in his throat; sobs of happiness. Now tears were streaming down both of their faces as they looked at each other. He grabbed her without intending to and pulled her close to him. When they embraced, everything fell into place. Dillon leaned his head back, looked into her soft, moist eyes, and kissed her. It was something neither had ever experienced before. The depth, the power. The love. The universe was right again. They felt it, and knew everything would always be ok.  
  
*********** I told you it was sappy, but eh, it's what came. Next I promise a fuller story. 


End file.
